Stay Away From My Danger
by Capital-C
Summary: The fixator ray. A device designed to alter a person's brain chemistry in a manner that causes them to exhibit progressively more extreme obsessive behavior towards a single object or person. Namely, the first person or thing they see after being exposed
1. Chapter 1

**Stay Away From My Danger**

Dr. Francis Graves. A scientist, and man with a dangerously obsessive personality. The object of his obsession was a woman named Marie, whom he had known since childhood. And it was this obsession which led him to create the Fixator ray. A device that would cause her to at last return his affections.

"For years, I've admired you Marie. But you never gave me the time of day. You even had a restraining order placed against me! But now, thanks to my Fixator ray. I shall have your complete, and undivided attention!" He ranted as he aimed a large gun like device at Marie.

"Ya got our attention too doc." Came the voice of Ace Bunny from behind. The deranged scientist quickly turned to face him, finding that behind Ace stood both Danger Duck and Lexi Bunny.

"The Loonatics! What are you doing here?" Francis remarked angrily.

"Just happened to be passing through when we noticed you was havin' a party. So we decided to drop in on ya." Ace replied.

"You won't stop me!" Francis declared as he readied the Fixator ray to fire.

The ray began to glow and emit a strange sound as it gathered its charge. However, before Francis could fire, it was knocked from his hands by Ace's eye beams. Unfortunately, the ray hit the floor and went off anyway, striking Lexi squarely in the head.

"Man down!" Danger exclaimed. "Or should that be girl down or something? Saying woman down just seems a bit over complicated. And neither one of 'em really sounds right to tell you the truth."

"Just get her outta here Danger!" Ace snapped, bringing Danger back to reality.

"Oh! right! Back to base!" Danger replied, promptly lifting Lexi and making his way to the window they had entered through. He then activated his jetpack and took off.

Ace, meanwhile, stood menacingly over the presently cowering Dr. Francis.

"Ok doc, time for the two of us to take a little ride." Ace said as he lifted Francis by his collar. He then took a running leap out the window, activating his jetpack at the last second.

Needless to say, Mr. Francis had a less than pleasant trip to jail.

By the time Ace had dropped off Francis, Lexi and Danger were arriving back at the tower. Lexi had finally started to regain consciousness as they landed, but was still extremely dizzy, her vision blurred as well.

"Huh… wha… what happened?" She asked in a dazed and disoriented manner.

"You got hit pretty bad. But you should be ok now that we're back at the tower." Danger replied.

As he spoke, Lexi's blurred vision slowly came back into focus. Once she was able to see him clearly, her face took on a mystified expression.

"I'd better get you back inside." Danger remarked, thinking that she was simply zoning out.

Once inside, he took her straight to the infirmary and set her down at one of the medical stations. He then pressed a button on the wall to open a com channel to Tech's workshop.

"Hey Tech, Lex just got zapped in the head. I think maybe you should come run some scans, make sure there's nothing loose in there." He said.

"Be there in a sec." Tech replied.

"Well, Tech's on his way. No need for me to be here anymore." Danger said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Lex said, taking hold of his arm.

"Wait? What for? This type of thing is Tech's department." Danger replied.

"Could you stick around for a while? I really don't wanna be alone right now." Lex said.

"Ok…." Danger remarked a bit warily. "I guess I could stay till Tech gets here."

"Could you sit with me while he runs the scans?" Lex asked as she continued clinging to his arm.

"What's the matter? Afraid to get your head examined by Dr. Von Techinstine?" Danger replied somewhat jokingly.

"I just get really nervous around hospitals and stuff like that. So could you please stay?" Lex pleaded.

Danger thought for a second.

"I guess I could do that." He said. "But could I get my arm back first? It's kinda at an odd angle."

"Oh, sorry." Lex said as she quickly released his arm.

With that, the infirmary door opened with a whooshing sound, indicating Tech's arrival. He entered the room, pausing when he noticed Danger standing there.

"Danger?" He remarked with a raised eyebrow. "I must say, I was not expecting to see you still here. I thought you hated being in this room."

"Only when I'm injured." Danger repled. "Besides, Lex here was just insisting that I stick around. Apparently all your, '_high-tech' _medical equipment creeps her out."

"Really?" Tech remarked in a tone that was difficult to read.

"Well, that's not exactly what I said. But I did ask him to stay. It is ok if he stays, right?" Lex asked.

"It shouldn't affect the processes. So yes, he can stay. Though why you'd want him to escapes me." Tech replied. "Now if you would, please lay back so I can begin the procedure." He continued as he readied the cranial scanner.

Lexi did as she was asked, laying back as the scanner was moved into position over her head. Within minutes, the scan was completed.

"According to this, there's no major damage." Tech said. "In other words, it's nothing a couple of aspirin and some rest can't fix."

"I still feel a bit dizzy though. I don't think I can really walk right now." Lex said. "Could someone possibly carry me back to my room?" She asked.

"Certainly." Tech responded in his usual formal tone.

"I think maybe Danger should do it." Lex said a bit too quickly. "After all, you were busy working on something when you came to run that scan. And I wouldn't wanna keep you away from it any longer than necessary."

"And I suppose you don't think I have anything important to do?" Danger asked.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that." Lex replied sheepishly.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Danger said. He then lifted Lexi from the table and carried her out into the hall.

He continued down the hall till he reached the elevator and stopped. After a moment of simply standing there, he cleared his throat to indicate that Lexi would have to press the button, considering his hands were presently full.

"Oh, sorry." Lex said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

She pressed the button and they waited for the elevator to arrive. Once on board, she pressed the button for the floor her room was on. The doors closed and the elevator started to move. Neither of them spoke for a moment or so, till Lexi broke the silence.

"By the way," She began a bit apprehensively. "I really didn't mean anything by what I said back there. I guess I just wasn't thinking about how it would sound." She explained.

Danger gave her an odd look in response.

He found it unusual for anyone to be taking the idea of him being upset so seriously, but ultimately decided to take it at face value.

"I suppose that's understandable." He said.

"So you're not still mad then?" Lex asked.

In truth, Danger hadn't been terribly angry in the first place. He liked to let people know when something they said didn't sit too well with him. But after that, he would pretty much just forget about it. Well, within the hour at least.

"Of course not. Danger Duck is not one to hold grudges!" He replied in his best hero voice.

"That's good to hear." Lex said with a smile as she snuggled closely into Danger's frame without thinking. She closed her eyes contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Danger asked.

"Holding on for support." She quickly fibbed, not wanting to explain her actions at the moment. In truth, she couldn't have explained herself if she had wanted to.

"Ok…" Danger remarked uncertainly.

He knew something was up. But couldn't get himself to believe that it was really what he thought it might be. He quickly put the notion out of mind and continued in silence till they reached Lexi's room.

"Well, here we are." He said after stopping at the door. Lexi, however, did not respond. He quickly realized she had fallen asleep during the long elevator ride.

"Great." He muttered to himself. He then fumbled to open the door, ultimately resorting to hitting the button with Lexi's foot.

The door slid aside smoothly, allowing him to enter the darkened room. Once inside, it closed behind him, giving Danger the feeling of falling into a trap. He quickly hit the light switch with his shoulder, filling the room with light. He then carried Lexi to her bed and gently set her down. With that done, he turned and made his exit. But not before briefly looking back.

Meanwhile, in Lexi's dream world, she found herself still in Danger's arms as they rode along a path on the back of an extravagant black stallion.

Danger was dressed as a royal night. With black armor, and some of that other cool royal night stuff that I don't know names of. The triangular symbol from his usual Loonatics uniform was emblazoned on the front of his current attire. The same was true of the black gown worn by Lexi. They rode along in silent bliss towards a large stone tower at the end of the path they where on, focused on nothing more than each other. However, as they neared the foot of the tower, their world grew darker as a large group of what appeared to be living shadows seemed to surround them.

Danger quickly dismounted the horse, leaving Lexi securely on it's back. He then drew his sword, ready to do battle.

The first shadow charged, aiming for his face. He guarded, then sliced his foe in two, causing it to instantly fade into nothingness. Another came from behind. But he was ready for it, and spun with his blade at a high arc. His strike cut diagonally, from its right underarm to the top of its left shoulder.

From the left, to the right, and everywhere in between, they suddenly came all at once. He swiftly dispatched one after another, guarding Lexi as he did so.

Within moments, the wicked shadows were completely gone. Danger was returning to Lexi's side. She took his hand and leapt from the horse's back. They embraced.

It was a strange feeling, being held in his arms. Lexi had never before imagined herself wanting something like that. And yet, at the moment, it seemed so right.

After their long embrace, they pulled back a bit, and were about to kiss. When suddenly, Lexi woke to the unwelcome sound of a phone ringing. She was in no way pleased with the abrupt interruption, and promptly smashed it to pieces, accidentally crushing the nightstand it rested on as well.

Disclaimer-I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. I don't pretend to own Loonatics Unleashed. And I'm not making any money off this story.

Note. Some words in this story have been deliberately misspelled, in order to better reflect how certain characters speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Man that was weird." Danger thought as he sat in the tower's lounge area, pondering Lexi's actions the previous night.

He had already told himself that she was merely a bit loopy from getting zapped in the head earlier that night, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

Perhaps she really was suddenly interested in him. After all, why shouldn't she be? He had the looks, the talent, the charisma. He'd make a fine catch in the eyes of any young lady he concluded.

Perhaps Lexi had secretly admired him for some time, and only recently developed the nerve to make such a bold approach. Maybe that was why she had gotten so upset that time his attention was focused on Misty Breeze he thought. Which reminded him, it was almost time for her weather report. With a click of the remote, he turned on the TV, then changed it to the appropriate channel.

Just as his favorite weather lady was appearing on the screen, his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a computerized voice, notifying him that a visitor was waiting for him at the tower's ground level entrance. He grumbled something or other, then resigned himself to missing at lest a moment or so of the broadcast.

"Display visitor on monitor." He said to the computer, the image on the TV being replaced by live video from a security camera at the tower's entrance.

"Misty Breeze?" Danger exclaimed at the sight of the visitor. He then teleported, or as they say on the show, **_quacked_**, outside. He appeared no more than three feet away from Misty, startling her a bit. She yelped in surprise, almost knocking over the large rectangular suitcase on wheels she had brought with her.

"You scared me." She said after regaining her composure a bit.

"_Sorry_." Danger apologized. "But what are you doing here anyway? Not that I'm saying you should leave or anything! It's just that I thought your whether report was live, and it's on right now." He pointed out.

"It usually is, but I taped the one they're showing right now so I'd have time to come visit my number one fan." Misty explained.

"Really?" Danger asked excitedly. "You wanna come inside?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Misty replied, smiling. Danger waisted no time in opening the door.

As they stepped ininside, Misty produced a small cell phone sized device from her pocket, discreetly pressing a button. Had Danger been standing in the security room, he would've noticed that all the cameras within the tower had suddenly gone dead for some reason.

The next thing Danger knew, he felt a large jolt of electricity, surging through his body. Then everything went black.

Misty leaned over and plucked a single feather from Danger's head, placed it in her pocket, then loaded his unconscious body into the large suitcase she had brought with her.

The suitcase, was in actuality, a portable cryogenic pod disguised as luggage.

She left the tower with Danger in tow, then calmly disappeared into the city streets. Danger was neither seen, nor heard from over the next two days.

Note. For a while, I considered adding an extra chapter before this one to give Lexi more time to chase Danger. But I ultimately decided that I liked it just fine the way it was. Plus, I couldn't come up with any real material. Just vague ideas.

On a separate note, I'd like to address Nightcrawler4eve's comment about Danger Duck, being referred to as **_Danger_**, rather than **_Duck_**.

Just so you know, I'm fully aware of the fact that all the other characters call him Duck on the show. I simply prefer to call him Danger. Calling him by the name of his species just doesn't feel right. Plus, I think Danger sounds better.

Now that that's settled, I'd like to send out a special thanks to two of my returning reviewers. Shark, and Jessi the Fangirl.

Of course, all reviews are greatly appreciated. Including yours Nightcrawler4eve. I'm glad that I got a chance to discuss this particular issue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I'm gonna ask you this once, and only once. What did you do with Danger you little witch!" Lex demanded as she questioned Misty Breeze.

"First of all, I haven't seen you or your friend since that weather freak came after me. And second, aren't you a bit vertically challenged to be calling me a little anything?" Misty replied condescendingly.

"Our security footage, shows you entering the tower, just before all the cameras went dead. And by the time they came back online. He was gone, and so were you. Making you the last person he was seen with. And yet, you're sitting here telling me, that you didn't see him at all that day? How dumb do you think I am!" Lex exclaimed angrily.

"Whoever was at your tower, couldn't have been me. I was busy doing a weather segment at the time you say all this happened. And this entire crew, not to mention the rest of the city, can vouch for me." Misty replied with an air of superiority.

"Her alibi checks out Lex. We have to leave her alone for now." Tech said.

"But she could've easily gotten a stand in to do the whether report for her!" Lex argued.

"While that's possible in theory, she doesn't have any motive to harm Danger. It's more likely that the person seen at the tower was an imposter who knew Danger was a fan of Misty." Tech said.

"Fine." Lex remarked bitterly. She then turned back to Misty. "But if I find out later that it really was you at the tower, I will personally…"

"I think we'd better be going Lexi." Tech interrupted.

As much as Lexi wanted to finish having her words with Misty, she knew it would be best to listen to Tech. She bit back her rage for the moment, forcing herself to leave as calmly as possible. But not before shooting Misty one last death glare.

"That was very mature of you Lexi. I know how much you wanted to rearrange her face back there." Tech said shortly after they had left the building.

He then watched in stunned silence as Lexi abruptly began kicking the crap out of an innocent lamp post, just before launching a fire-hydrant over a building like a football.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city of Acmetropolis, Danger was still busy cooling his heals in cryogenic suspension. He was now being stored in a full sized cryogenic pod, tucked away inside a large darkened out basement. Five empty pods lined the wall alongside his. Each with a triangular symbol matching the other Loonatic's colors. One of the pods was noticeably wider than the rest.

A dark figure, who was evidently Danger's captor, entered the room through a door at the top of the staircase. The mysterious figure descended the stairs, made one final check on the pod's systems, then proceeded back up the stairs once satisfied that Danger would indeed remain on ice while they were gone.

As our mystery villain stepped into the light outside the doorway, his face became visible. He was an exact copy of Danger. Only his clothes were different. He was dressed in a black sneaking suit, completely void of any decoration.

After closing and locking the basement door, Danger's doppelganger walked to another door and opened it.

It was a small empty closet by all appearances. But with one push of a button hidden within the wall, the wall itself opened up, revealing a much larger room. A huge walk in closet really.

Numerous types of garments were hanging along most of the wall space. Many of them varying radically in size. Men's and women's clothing for just about every occasion.

At the center of the room, there was a small dresser with a simple looking chair that sat in front of it. As for the back of the room, it was filled with tools, equipment, and things of that sort.

The doppelganger walked to the dresser at the center of the room and opened the top drawer on the right side. A number of hair samples in small clear containers were arranged like files inside the small drawer. Each container was labeled with a different person's name. And one of the many containers present was labeled 'Danger Duck'. It contained the feather that had been plucked from his head, rather than a hair sample. For obvious reasons.

The doppelganger thumbed through the hair samples in the drawer, eventually selecting one labeled 'Jenny'. He placed it in his pocket, then closed the drawer and walked to the back of the room.

He grabbed a black utility belt used for carrying small tools from one of the equipment racks, fastened it around his waits, then picked up a black mask and pulled it over his face.

Lastly, he took a dress from one of the racks lining the walls, folded it, and placed it in a small bag. He then used a remote control that was sitting on the dresser to open yet another secret passage. This one was in the floor in front of the equipment rack. It was a stairway which led to a secret underground garage.

Several sleek motorcycles waited inside the garage. Every last one of them was painted black.

He picked the one with a storage compartment and placed the dress inside. He then climbed on and started the engine.

It was going to be a very interesting night.

Note. If you're asking yourself why he would bother wearing a black mask, when his feathers are already black. Here's the answer. Special lenses in the mask give him better night vision, plus they protect his eyes. In other words, he's not using the mask to conceal his identity. It's just a useful accessory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two days, three days, then five days. Danger had been missing for five hole days. His teammates efforts to find him had been continually met with dismal results. The thought of his potential demise was beginning to take its toll on the entire teem. But none worst than Lexi.

She had racked her brain over and over again in search of some solution. But still, no Danger. She felt like kicking down every door and tearing up the city till she found him. But being a hero meant that she couldn't do things like that. Even if she could, she knew it probably wouldn't help. Which simply frustrated her all the more.

On the sixth night following Danger's disappearance, Lexi decided on venting some of her frustration by taking a ride through the city on one of the team's motorcycles. Surely if she patrolled the streets long enough, she would run into some form of criminal in need of a beating.

Over the course of the night, she beat the stuffing out of at least twenty different thugs and lowlifes. But none of the fights lasted long enough to truly vent her frustrations. She continued to scour the city in search of trouble, eventually finding it in the form of a dark clad figure skulking about on the rooftop of a museum.

She parked her motorcycle. Then rushed off in pursuit, quickly scaling the side of the building. She scanned the roof for the thief's point of entry after reaching the top, but found no signs of forced entry.

There was no hole in the skylight, the door to the stairwell appeared untouched, and the ventilation system wasn't missing a single screw. But she could certainly hear someone inside. So trusting her instincts, she peered into the museum through the skylight. What she saw inside was the same dark figure as before, carefully disarming the security system which protected a rather large jewel.

Deciding to be forward, she crashed through the skylight, setting off the alarm and landing with a great clatter.

Alerted by Lexi's loud entrance, the thief turned to face her. They stared each other down, both attempting to size up their opponent.

From up close, Lexi could see how oddly familiar the thief looked, despite the mask he was wearing. But she wasn't particularly interested in that at the moment. She wanted to fight. And he was all too happy to oblige.

They charged each other, ready to trade blows. Lexi landed the first, a kick to the side of his face. The force of it took him off his feet and spun him as he continued falling forward, causing him to land flat on his back. She had every right to believe he would stay down after that. But he didn't. Instead, he jumped back to his feet, quickly moving into a fighting stance. This was definitely no ordinary thief. But that was all the better. She wanted a real fight.

They charged each other once again. But this time, something was different. Just as they were about to meet, he suddenly disappeared in a bright flash of light, reappearing behind her. He struck with both hands linked together, sending her staggering forward. He vanished again, reappearing in front of her and delivering a sharp blow to her abdomen. As she doubled over in pain, he grabbed her, hurling her into one of the museum exhibits. She landed painfully, and was then buried under the falling contents of the exhibit.

Satisfied that his opponent most likely wouldn't be getting up very soon, the masked duck turned his attention back to the jewel he had come for. He lifted it from its pedestal with minimal effort, despite its impressive weight. Then made his way to the nearest window.

"Later dumpling." He taunted in a voice identical to Danger's. He then made his exit, leaving Lexi buried beneath the exhibit.

She lay there, dazed and unable to move. Though it wasn't injury which had left her in such a state. It was confusion over what had just happened.

Not only had her opponent used one of Danger's powers, he had also spoken in his voice.

But that was impossible, wasn't it? The person who had just robber a museum and struck her without hesitation, couldn't possibly be Danger she told herself. Even as her eyes filled with tears.

(A.N) Poor Lexi. I truly hated allowing something like that to happen. But it was necessary for the sake of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"It can't be him...It can't be him...It can't be him." Lex told herself over and over again.

At last she couldn't take it anymore. She clamored back to her feet, dashing out of the museum.

She needed to run. To be anywhere other than where she was. The direction didn't matter. She simply... ran.

She eventually found herself on the streets of New China Town. The very same street she had visited with Danger the day that Acmetropolis was literally turned upside down.

The image of herself and Danger suddenly appeared outside the restaurant they had visited that day. The strangeness of it frightened her and she turned away, only to find herself face to face with a second image of Danger. This one was dark and menacing, compelling her to back away. As she did, she noticed the bloody dagger he held in his right hand.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain at the center of her chest. She looked and found that she was somehow bleeding. The blood on the dagger was hers she realized as she staggered back, clutching her perceived injury.

She knew all this couldn't possibly be real, yet the fear and pain she felt refused to go away.

She turned and ran as fast as she could, leaving the murderous figure behind. As she ran, the city around her seemed to fade away into pure darkness. She had no idea how long or how far she ran from that point on. But it didn't matter. The only thought on her mind was escape.

She ran until she grew completely exhausted and fell to her hands and knees, the pain in her chest growing unbearable.

As she sat there attempting to catch her breath, a third image of Danger appeared. Only this one looked on with eyes full of concern.

Surely this was the real Danger, who would soon come to her aide she concluded, no longer realizing she was presently hallucinating.

Her fictional would be savoir took a single step in her direction, then her hopes of being rescued from her current predicament were abruptly shattered by a blade which suddenly came piercing through his chest from behind.

His eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground, completely limp. A fourth and final character stepped from the shadows behind him. The masked duck from the museum. He had just killed Danger, and would soon kill her as well.

He approached her calmly as she sat there frozen with fear. Taking hold of her throat, he started to squeeze. She attempted to struggle, but his grip only grew tighter.

As he stood there strangling the life out of her, she felt a sharp and painful pressure building inside her head. Her eyes started to glow as a powerful charge of energy began to accumulate in the area surrounding her head. It grew, and grew, till she felt as if her head might explode. At last the gathering force erupted in a massive, earth shaking brain blast.

The energy lashed out in all directions, leaving a crater the size of a football field in its wake.

Lexi then collapsed in a heap at the center of the devistated land, which had once been an automated power plant.

In reality, she had never been anywhere near New China Town during her hallucination.

(A.N) To Answer ruthc93's question. The reason not even Rev can find Danger, is because he's frozen. No body heat, nothing to distinguish him from the rest of the scenery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Charred and twisted debris thrown about haphazardly. That's all that was left of one of Acmetropolis' largest power suppliers.

Its destruction was seen, heard, and felt from many miles away. Therefore, the resulting blackout was of no big surprise to a certain masked duck on his way home.

"Crap, the hero's gonna thaw now." He thought to himself, knowing that a cryogenic pod, or, cryopod, was designed to use its reserve power to automatically inject its occupant with a rapid thawing agent, in the event of a power outage.

What a pain that feature was he thought to himself as he pulled over to the side of the rode to make a call on his cell phone. Thankfully, the phone company had its own power supply.

"Valerie, I need you to bring me a generator as soon as possible. Something just knocked out all the power and my guest is at home thawing out as we speak." He said into the cell phone.

"I can be there within the next ninety minutes or so." Valerie replied.

"He'll be almost completely thawed by then. Can you make it in sixty?" The masked duck asked.

"Yes. But I'll have to rip one off the side of a building to save time." Valerie replied.

"Do whatever you have to. Just get it here." The masked duck said. He then ended the call and continued down the rode.

Meanwhile, back at the Loonatics home base, an alert signal was being received. It had come in the moment that the tower's emergency generator had come online.

"Tech, what's with all the noise and flashin' lights?" Ace asked with his fingers sticking in his ears.

Tech reached for a nearby console and shut off the sound on the alert system before answering.

"After Danger's disappearance, I augmented all of our suits with micro devises designed to monitor, record, and transmit all our vital readings back to base. As well as transmit an alert signal and act as a homing beacon, in the event that if one of us is rendered unconscious while away from the tower. And right now, we're receiving a signal from Lexi's suit." Tech explained.

"Where is she?" Ace asked.

"The automated power plant. The same place that the computer is currently telling me was just wiped off the map by that light show we saw outside a moment ago." Tech replied.

"She Ok?" Ace asked.

"At the moment, yes. But there's something strange about the brain activity readings that were recorded around the time that plant was destroyed." Tech said.

"We can discus that later Tech. Right now we need to get there before she's not Ok anymore. Ya with me on this?" Ace asked.

Tech paused briefly, but quickly made up his mind. He could voice his concerns about the strange readings after they recovered Lexi.

"Hundred percent chief." He replied.

"Good. Then let's jet!" Ace said. And with that, all four of the currently active Loonatics were on their way.

They arrived at the destroyed power plant minutes later, finding Lexi laying unconscious at the center of a crater. Ace immediately rushed over to check on her, leaving the others inside the jet.

"She's still breathin' guys." He called back to the others.

They all breathed a bit easier after that.

"Hard to believe she actually survived something like whatever hit this place." Rev said to Tech as Ace carried Lexi back to the jet.

"Actually, she probably is what hit this place." Tech replied.

"Huh?" Rev remarked in surprise.

"According to the data recorded by her suit, she experienced a massive increase in brain activity at the exact moment the power plant was destroyed. And it's the same sort of activity which occurs when she uses her brain blast. Only amplified to an extreme, and likely uncontrollable level. The question is, what could've possibly caused her to suddenly overload like that? She's certainly been on edge lately, but I doubt that stress alone would account for something like this." Tech said, gesturing towards the destroyed power plant.

"Maybe it has something to do with how she got zapped in the head recently. But then, you gave her a clean bill of health right after that happened. So it couldn't have had anything to do with that after all." Rev said rapidly.

"Actually, it could. Provided that the ray she was hit with was designed to affect brain chemistry. I only had the scanning equipment set to scan for damage of some kind. And an alteration in brain chemistry wouldn't have registered as damage." Tech said.

"What's this about chemistry?" Ace asked as he climbed back into the jet and secured Lexi to one of the seats.

"I'll explain it on the way back." Tech replied.

"Right." Ace said as he took the controls. Then they were off to the tower.

Back on the other end of things, our mysterious masked duck was arriving back at home.

He hid his motorcycle inside some bushes near the camouflaged entrance to his underground garage, knowing that it wouldn't open without power. He then ascended the hillside that his home rested on, approaching the house from the rear.

Once at the top, he entered the house through a sliding glass door, then placed the large makeshift backpack he had used to carry the oversized stolen jewel on the floor. There was nothing else to do with it really. The safe he had intended to store it in was hidden behind a wall that wouldn't open without power.

His home was equiped with far too many electronic systems he decided as he pressed on in search of a flashlight. He managed to find one a few minutes later and quickly turned it on.

"Now then, what time is it?" He said to himself as he reached into his pocket and produced a cell phone. He quickly flipped the phone open and checked the clock on its face. Thirty five minutes had passed since the time he had called Valerie.

"Better go check up on that duck just in case." He decided, making his way to the basement door.

He opened it slowly and stepped inside, shining his flashlight over the row of cryopods against the wall. The surface of the pods reflected the light back, making it impossible to see inside the pods from where he was standing. He descended the stairs to take a closer look.

Upon reaching the pod that Danger was supposed to be stored in and finding it empty, he turned and abruptly received a sharp blow to the face.

He stumbled backwards, bumping into one of the cryopods. Then a large glowing orb suddenly appeared and came crashing into him, exploding into a mass of thick grey goo, leaving him pinned to the side of the cryopod.

He then received a second, and even more forceful blow, knocking him unconscious.

That time, the element of surprise was in someone else's favor.

"Stick around pal." Danger quipped after picking up the flashlight his former captor had dropped.

(A.N) Yes! Lexi is avenged at last! And as you can see, ruth93. Danger is alive and well. Getting frozen is rarely fatal in futuristic science fiction stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Ok, now that I've taken out the bad guy, what's next?" Danger asked himself. "Better call in." He decided, pressing a button on his wrist-com. The image of Tech's face appeared on its screen.

"Danger?" Tech remarked in surprise.

"In the flesh." Danger replied.

"Where have you been all this time?" Tech asked.

"Cooling my heals inside a cryopod apparently. Must've thawed thanks to the power outage." Danger replied.

"A cryopod huh? That would explain why Rev couldn't locate you with his global positioning. No heart beat, no thermal signature to distinguish you from the rest of scenery." Tech said.

"But you guys can find me now that I'm no longer a frozen duck pop, right?" Danger asked.

"I've already pinpointed your location using the signal from your wrist-com." Tech replied.

"Think you could arrange a pickup for me then? I'd like to get the heck outta here as soon as possible." Danger said.

"Can you hold out till the others complete the mission they're currently on?" Tech asked.

"I guess. Not like my host here is going anywhere anytime soon." Danger replied. "But why can't you just come get me?" He asked.

"I have to stay here and monitor Lexi's condition." Tech explained.

"She's hurt?" Danger asked.

"Let's just say, she's had a rough night." Tech said.

"But she'll be Ok..…right?" Danger asked.

"Once I get a few things figured out." Tech replied.

"Then what are you doing standing here talking to me! Get back to work or something!" Danger snapped, closing the com channel.

"I've been working this entire time. Multitasking is one of my many talents after all." Tech said, despite knowing that no one could hear him. He then opened a com channel, linking him to Ace, Rev, and Slam, simultaneously.

"Almost done containing that prison break guys?" He asked.

"Nope. We're all the way done. Just finished activatin' the last of those force field generators you sent. No one's gettin' out now." Ace replied.

"In that case, try and guess who just called in need of a ride." Tech said.

"You aren't by any chance talkin' about Danger, are ya?" Ace asked.

"Looks like you got it on the first try chief." Tech replied. "I'm transmitting you his coordinates as we speak."

"We're on our way." Ace said. He then turned his attention to Rev and Slam. "Back to the jet Loonatics." He ordered. And with that, they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Scientists..." Danger muttered to himself after closing the com channel. He then noticed the sound of someone shifting and turned his attention back to the masked duck.

"Ah, waking up I see." Danger said. "Maybe now you can answer a few questions for me. Like, who are you? Where are we? And what's the deal with all the conspicuously color coded cryopods?"

"How did you manage to thaw out so fast?" The masked duck asked in a groggy and irritated tone, completely disregarding Danger's question.

"I'm the one asking the questions here pal. And at the moment, I'd like to know why you sound like that." Danger said.

"You mean, why I sound like you." The masked duck replied.

"Just answer the question." Danger said.

"Very well." The masked duck replied. "To put it simply. I sound like you, because I am you. Or rather, an evil twin of sorts."

"Evil twin?" Danger asked.

"Well, doppelganger would probably be more accurate. Seeing as how I'm in no way related to you and not truly a duck." The masked duck said.

"You aren't?" Danger remarked a bit skeptically.

"I am at the moment. But with the tiniest shred of DNA, I can become any man, woman, child, or spices I choose." The masked duck explained.

"Ah, a shape shifter I see. So it was you who bushwhacked me back at the tower!" Danger exclaimed accusingly.

"You should be flattered that I chose you." The masked duck said.

"Oh really?" Danger asked sarcastically.

"Of course." The masked duck replied. "Out of all the other Loonatics, you were the one I wanted to be the most."

"Imitation may be the sincerest form of flattery. But getting shocked senseless and tossed into cold storage, is not what I'd call a complement." Danger remarked.

"Take it however you like. It's not as if I actually care what you think. I just happen to like your powers the best." The masked duck said.

"You sure talk awfully smug for someone who's currently plastered to the side of a cryopod." Danger said.

"Apparently, you've somehow failed to grasp the fact that my transformations do more than simply change my physical appearance. Otherwise, you would've realized that I currently have all your powers. And that I can use them to free myself from this gunk you threw at me whenever I choose." The masked duck said.

His eyes began to glow as he vanished in a flash of light. He reappeared behind Danger, ready to strike, but was stunned to find that he couldn't move properly. He quickly realized that the blob of grey goo had somehow traveled with him when he teleported. But that information did little to prevent him from falling flat on his face due to the resulting lack of balance.

"Apparently, you don't know that much about my powers. Otherwise, you would've realized that anything I make using my power orbs, is like an extension of my body. And that it warps with me if I happen to be in contact with it." Danger stated with his arms folded and his back still turned to the masked duck. He then turned to face his doppelganger.

"By the way, that stuff you're covered in is something new I've been working on. It's what I like to call binding yolk. And it's plenty strong enough to hold you." Danger said.

"So I see." The masked duck said as he discontinued struggling. "And I take it that you know what you say from experience."

"Yeah, I accidentally got covered in the stuff when my good buddy Slam bumped into me while I was training." Danger remarked with a hint of irritation in his voice. "But getting back to more important things, you still haven't answered my questions. You know. Who are you, where are we, what's the deal with all the cryopods?" Danger asked for the second time. The masked duck sighed.

"My rivals and associates alike know me as Twin. I am a high-end jewel and art thief primarily. But I've been know to occasionally dabble in corporate and industrial espionage, smuggling, and various odd jobs that require my special talents." The masked duck said.

"As for where we are, this is the basement inside my home. And my home, is located on a hill in one of the few remaining areas where lush natural scenery can be found on this planet. A very expensive piece of real-estate by the way." Twin remarked.

"What about the cryopods?" Danger asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're for you and your friends." Twin said.

"I know that! What I wanna know, is what purpose could freezing us possibly serve?" Danger asked.

"Freezing you keeps you out of my way. Plus it keeps your genetic material frozen in its prime. Meaning that hundreds of years from now, I'll still be able to become you at your current age." Twin replied.

"But what made you decide to come after us in the first place? Wouldn't your job be just a bit less complicated without involving supper heroes?" Danger asked.

"There's been a rising interest in heavy weight items among black market buyers lately. So, in order to stay in the game so to speak, I needed more muscle. The kind that would allow me to maintain my stealth and speed while carrying heavy objects. The kind of compact muscle that you and most of your friends possess." Twin said.

"Supply and demand so to speak." Danger said.

"Exactly." Twin said. "Now maybe you could answer one of my questions."

"And that is?" Danger asked.

"How did you manage to thaw out so fast? It should've taken at least two hours. But you did it in under forty minutes." Twin said.

"Must be my metabolism or something. It probably works a lot faster than a normal person's does. I am a super hero after all." Danger replied. Then the sound of an approaching jet was heard coming from outside.

"That's probably my ride right about now. Looks like we'll have to continue this conversation later. Can't keep the guys waiting, right?" Danger said. He then made his way outside to meet the others.

"There he is. I was startin' to think we were in the wrong place." Ace said when he saw Danger.

"Hey guys." Danger said as he approached the group. His stride was interrupted as Rev rushed over to meet him.

"Man it's so great to see you again Danger old buddy! We were all worried sick wondering where you were!" Rev exclaimed. "It was like you had just dropped off the map or something! Not that you could literally drop off of a map. Cause a map's really just a piece of paper, and we all know that the world's not made of paper. So it'd be impossible for someone to…"

"I get the idea Rev." Danger said, cutting off Rev's rapid tirade.

"Incidentally doc, just what have you been up to all this time?" Ace asked.

"Sitting inside a cryopod in some shape shifting wacko's basement." Danger replied flatly.

"Just chilling out then?" Ace joked in his casual straight-faced manner. Danger shot him a warning look.

"Anyway, how long have I been out for exactly?" Danger asked.

"Six days, give or take a few hours." Ace replied.

"Glad to hear it wasn't six years. I'd hate to wake up and suddenly find myself the youngest member of the team." Danger said. Ace chuckled a bit at the remark.

"It's good ta have ya back Danger." Ace said as he gave Danger a friendly slap on the back. Slam grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, well... it's good to be back." Danger admitted with only a hint of reluctance. "Now let's go scrape that lousy shape shifter off the floor where I left him and get back to base." He said as he turned back towards the house, just in time to see a large power orb streaking towards him.

Ace and the others scattered, while Danger simply quacked away to avoid it. The orb impacted the ground with explosive force, leaving a shallow crater and a small fire which quickly fizzled out.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, **_duck_**." Came the voice of Twin from the rooftop. All eyes were instantly on him.

As a point of note, he had apparently changed clothes for some reason. The new outfit was similar to his original as far as shape was concerned. But with dark grey patterns alongside mostly black material.

"How the heck did you get out?" Danger asked. "I had to wait hours for Tech to find something to dissolve that stuff without it melting my skin too!" He complained.

"It was only stuck to the front of my clothes. And as you can see, I've changed." The masked duck said, gesturing towards his attire. He then produced two more power orbs, hurling them down at Danger.

Danger quacked away once again, reappearing near Twin and tackling him. Twin attempted to escape by teleporting, but wound up merely transporting them both to a different spot on the roof. He teleported again. But that time, he arranged things so that they reappeared with him on top of Danger.

"Two can play at that game." Danger said. He then reversed the situation using the same trick. They wrestled back and forth normally for a bit after that. Till the masked duck finally managed to kick Danger off.

"Shouldn't we be helping out or something?" Rev asked as the two combatants rose to their feet and charged each other.

"If he gets into trouble." Ace said as he watched the struggle. "But it looks like he's got this one covered so far." He added.

Back on the roof top, Danger and his doppelganger continued to clash. They dodged and blocked most of each others attacks for a while. Then separated, backing into their individual corners. Their eyes lit up as they stared each other down, then the fight continued.

Twin came in with a kick aimed at Danger's head. Danger ducked, then shot back up and countered with a right to the jaw. Twin stumbled back a bit, but quickly regained his balance. He sneered, then renewed his attack at double the original pace.

The barrage Twin unleashed put Danger on the defensive, slowly driving him towards the edge of the roof as he blocked the attacks. He reached the end and deliberately allowed himself fall, then quacked away long before hitting the ground.

Danger reappeared on the opposite end of the roof in a ready stance. Twin whipped around to face him, hurling an explosive power orb as he did so. Danger quacked away, then reappeared in the same spot after the attack had passed. Twin formed a second power orb as they stared each other down for the second time, then fired it. Danger leaned to the side, causing the attack to miss and hit a tree. Twin's eyes narrowed in aggravation. He then started launching one orb after another. Danger easily evaded every last attack, till Twin grew tired of throwing.

"Care to try that again?" Danger asked.

"No, I think I'll try something a bit different this time." Twin said.

He then quacked away and reappeared just above Slam, dropping down on his back. He quickly drew a syringe from a compartment in his belt, then drove it into Slam's right shoulder. Slam roared in pain, then threw him off by going into a spin. Twin slammed into one of the supports holding up the balcony at a backbreaking angle, then promptly hit the ground. Slam and the other Loonatics waited to see if he would get up. He didn't.

"Well, that's that I guess." Ace said as he moved out of his defensive stance. "You Ok there Slam?" He asked.

"Don't feel so good." Slam said as he stood there holding his shoulder with a look of discomfort. His expression quickly grew weary as he started to teeter back and forth in a dizzy manner, just before falling flat on his face.

"Slam!" Ace exclaimed as he and the others quickly gathered around their fallen friend.

"Problem?" Twin asked tauntingly, causing all three remaining Loonatics to turn and face him. He sat there on the ground, casually leaning against the support he had crashed into only moments ago. His arms were folded behind his head, a smug look on his face.

"Playin' possum I see." Ace said with a hint of contempt. "What was in that shot you just gave him?" He asked in serious, and slightly dangerous tone.

"Just a fast acting sedative. Nothing to get all worked up over." Twin remarked casually. "On the other hand, it's not as if I actually measured the dosage. So it could be fatal for all I know." He added, just push a few buttons. Ace's eyes narrowed into angry little slits.

"For your sake, it better not be." Ace said. "Now let's settle this." He said as he moved into a fighting stance.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't." Twin confessed. "Your friend managed to knock a few things in my back out of place with that throw."

"Is that so?" Ace asked, clearly not buying it.

"Well, it's only half true actually." Twin replied. "I'm truly injured, but I'll be fine once I've transformed using your friend's DNA." He added as he drew his hand from behind his head, displaying the splotches of Slam's blood upon his palm.

Before the Loonatics could do anything to prevent the transformation, Twin's body became enveloped in a strange blue energy. A dark outline was the only thing visible from within the energy field as he stood, then began to grow and take a shape identical to Slam's.

As the energy faded, it became clear exactly why Twin had chosen the outfit he was wearing. It was apparently designed to adjust to whatever form he took, regardless of size.

"Now then." Twin said as he stretched. "I think it's about time all you Loonatics got served like your little pink friend."

(A.N) The next update will undoubtedly take longer than the rest. Seeing as how everything but the last quarter of this chapter was written months before my first post on this story. But not worry. I do have plans for what happens next. And I'll be doing my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What?" Ace questioned dangerously, his eyes narrowed once again.

Rev and Danger glared as well, baring their teeth and looking like predators ready to pounce.

It was easy enough to guess who Twin was referring to with his little pink friend comment. And none of the remaining Loonatics were even remotely pleased.

"Oh, you didn't know about my little run in with girlie girl?" Twin remarked. "Guess she didn't want anyone knowing about such a humiliating defeat then." He taunted.

The next thing he knew, he found himself on the receiving end of one optic blast after another, as well as a stream of rapid fire power orbs.

The attack took Twin off his feet, sending him crashing through the support he had been leaning against only moments ago and pining him against the wall behind it. The barrage continued till the balcony above collapsed, crumbling down on top of him.

A silence fell over the area as the dust settled. It was then that the lights inside the house suddenly started to flicker, just before coming back online full strength.

Something screwy was definitely going on here. However, the Loonatics had little time to think about it.

A stirring sound from beneath the destroyed balcony, quickly reminded them that Twin wasn't finished just yet.

"**That, is, it.**" Twin rumbled as he dug himself from the rubble. "Time for all you Loonatics to go on ice, **permanently**." He uttered darkly as he shoved aside the last of the rubble in his path.

"You're not about to take all three of us, even as Slam!" Ace challenged.

"Of course not. I haven't had time to adjust to using his powers." Twin said. "But then, no one ever said I would be the only one fighting you." He added as he pressed a button on his belt.

Seconds later, a strange looking figure shot high into the air from the opposite side of the house, landing midpoint between Twin and the Loonatics, shaking the ground upon impact.

From up close, it was easy to see that the lanky nine foot figure was made of metal. Its hands were abnormally large, big enough to wrap around the torso of your average adult human.

Its fingers were pointed at the tips. Its forearms and the lower part of its legs were similar in shape to the matching pieces of the Loonatics' armor, but were considerably larger. The upper part of its arms and legs appeared to be capable of extending and retracting. Its head was distinctly human shaped, with long metallic tendrils for hair. Its colors were varying shades of metallic gray.

"I'd like you all to meat my associate, Valerie. Also known as Valve. She is the one who freed me, in addition to installing the generator which is now powering the cryopods in my basement. She is also the one who will help me place you in those pods." Twin explained.

"Yeah? Well she doesn't look all that tough. We've dealt with robots and monsters nearly twice her size before." Danger remarked.

At that, Valve's hand abruptly shot out, pining him to the ground.

"Not a robot... **_Cyborg_**. My brain is human." Valve corrected as she held Danger down at the end of her currently extended left arm.

"_Got it_." Danger croaked, his tone restricted by the weight upon his chest.

He quacked away as quickly as possible, leaving the now empty hand embedded in the ground as Valve attempted to anticipate his new location. Exploiting the distraction, Ace moved in to strike the extended part of her arm with his sword, but was noticed. She caught the sword with her other hand, countering with beams from her eyes which sent Ace flying.

A bolder sized power orb suddenly impacted Valve's back, knocking her to ground. She quickly rolled to her back and fired a large needle from her wrist, striking Danger in his left shoulder.

Rev joined the fray and began running circles around Valve, causing a small whirlwind to surround her. She rooted herself to ground with one hand, then placed the other in Rev's path, snatching him up. She raised him as high as her arm could extend, preparing to slam him to the ground, but was knocked off balance by one of Ace's optic blast before she could. Ace fired again, but she was ready the second time and kept her balance. She then retaliated by hurling the roadrunner towards his leader. Ace attempted to catch him, but was merely bowled over by the impact.

"Yo Stella!" Danger called from his perch on the roof. Valve's head immediately turned all the way around to face him. She was greeted by a face full of binding yolk. She instinctively attempted to remove it with her right hand, only to get it stuck, leaving her all the more open to attack.

"Your move guys!" Danger called down to Ace and Rev.

Ace grinned, but also took a moment to think. None of their attacks had managed to do any damage so far, so what was it going to take to bring down this Valve character he asked himself. He quickly devised a plan, but he would need someone to clear the area and provide a distraction.

"Rev, I want you to get Slam outta there. Then go give our friend some dancin' lessons. Berlin style. I'll take care of the rest." Ace said.

Rev nodded, realizing what Ace was getting at. He then got back to his feet and went to work.

As instructed, he scooped up Slam and deposited him a safe distance away from the house. He then returned and charged into Valve's legs, tripping her up and sending her crashing to the ground.

"Do something Gwyneth! I can't see!" Valve exclaimed on the verge of panic.

"Just use your flame thrower to burn it off!" Twin replied, annoyed with her stupidity. At that, Rev appeared.

"Wait a sec, did she just call you Gwyneth? Cause that would technically make you a girl. Which would be totally weird since you look just like a guy right now. Of course, you could just as well be a guy who's name happens to be Gwyneth. Which would also be pretty weird in itself. I mean, who in their right mind would name their son Gwyneth? Unless of course they wanted him to get beat up and develop some kinda mental problem later in life." Rev remarked rapidly.

"Rev! Clear out!" Ace called from the jet's pilot seat. Rev promptly obeyed, just before a hail of weapons fire erupted from all manner of energy weapons that were currently deployed from various parts of the jet. Twin managed to escape the attack, but Valve was hit head on.

Ace ceased fire after roughly a minute, then waited for the smoke to clear. Before it could fully dissipate however, Valve's hand suddenly shot out, puncturing the front of the jet.

"Uh-oh." Ace muttered to himself, knowing that no good could possibly come of this development.

At that, Valve's arm started to retract, jerking the jet forward roughly. Things quickly took a turn for the worst after that.

Minutes later, back at the Loonatics' home base, an urgent call from Ace's wrist-com came in. Tech answered it immediately.

"Tech, we're gonna need some serious backup over here!" Ace said. "Slam's down, Danger's been injured, the jet's been disabled, and none of our attacks are doing any damage!"

"What are you up against?" Tech asked, attempting to determine what kind of equipment he should bring.

"A cyborg and a shape shifter." Ace said as he continued fighting mid conversation. "I'm thinkin' your powers might come in handy on the first one." He added.

"I'll bring my new electro magnetic pulse cannon just in case. It should take care of the cyborg if my powers alone aren't enough to do the job." Tech said.

"Just get here as fast as you can. And bring a med-kit!" Ace said.

"I'm on my way!" Tech replied, closing the com channel and dashing out of the room.

(A.N) I was able to complete this chapter sooner than expected. Guess that means I write faster without the medication.

On a separate note, I've made a slight revision to chapter eight. It's right towards the end of the conversation between Ace and Danger. I intended to change it even before originally posting the chapter. But it sort of slipped my mind.

And one more thing, if any of you happen to be willing artist, I'd love to see some illustrations for this story. If you have time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Hooked up to all sorts of monitoring equipment, Lexi lay unconscious in the infirmary. Just as she'd been since her return to the tower. However, all that was soon to change.

Even in her sleep, Lexi's super hearing was able to detect the conversation between Ace and Tech. And one particular detail seemed to somehow reach her subconscious mind. The fact that Danger was hurt.

She stirred uncomfortably in her sleep as troubling images of Danger being harmed and or killed played across her mind.

Slowly, the start of a brain blast began to appear as the images grew worst. As before, the energy lingered, beginning to accumulate. As the charge grew, an eerie pink glow settled over Lexi's entire body, growing brighter and brighter as the charge continued to build.

Alarms sounded as the charge grew volatile, beginning to lash out randomly at various medical equipment. It continued growing faster and faster as Lexi's brain activity readings quickly shot through the roof.

Monitoring equipment shorted out and began shooting sparks before ultimately exploding. It soon appeared as if the tower, as well as a sizable portion of the city would be decimated in the same manner the power plant had been scoured from the land. But suddenly, the energy seemed to stabilize somewhat.

Somehow, the enormous charge seemed to internalize, causing the pink glow surrounding Lexi to intensify.

Her eyes shot open, blazing like torches as small surges of energy danced across her body like lightning. She sat up and quickly got to her feet. At that, the imfermiry door suddenly opened. Tech stood in the doorway, looking as if he'd just been running.

"Lexi, your powers are currently highly unstable." Tech warned in what he hoped was a calming voice. "I'll need to sedate you if we don't want things getting out of hand in the near future."

"I need to find Danger." Lex said as she pushed past him and kept going without a second thought. Tech quickly rushed in front of her as she entered the hall, blocking her path.

"This is serious Lex. You're endangering yourself and the lives of everyone around you just by being conscious. I have to put you back to sleep before something goes horribly wrong." Tech said.

"I need to find Danger." Lex repeated as she pushed past him for the second time.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist that you stay." Tech said as he grabbed her by the arm.

Lexi regarded coyote with a cold and dangerous look. The next thing he knew, he found himself crashing through several walls, straight to the outside of the tower.

No longer hindered by Tech, Lexi continued her search for Danger.

She focused and locked onto the sound of his voice, then took off running in the direction it was coming from. Apparently, even her super hearing was enhanced in her current state.

As she neared the end of the hall she was in, the energy surrounding Lexi's body flared up like flames as she plowed through the wall as if it were paper.

She emerged outside the tower and landed unscathed on the pavement below, then launched herself into a jump that spanned the length of roughly six city blocks. The next covered over eight. And the third, over twelve.

To pedestrians watching from the ground, she looked like a blazing pink comet as she passed over the darkened city, drawing closer and closer to her destination.

(A.N) Would've had this chapter up sooner. Unfortunately, I got sick. Then injured. And that meant that I couldn't easily get out to the library to post.

On a separate note, Gwyneth is just another spelling of the name Gweneth. So is Gwenyth. I wasn't really sure which was the most common spelling, so I just picked one. Hopefully the one I picked was actually a correct spelling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ace ducked and dodged one attack after another. But Valve was persistent, eventually landing a blow which sent him crashing into the side of a tree. Fortunately, before she could do any further damage, Rev drew her attention by flying around and pestering her like a bee.

Ace groaned and held a hand to the back of his head with a pained expression.

"Where the heck is Tech?" He thought to himself exhaustedly.

Both he and the others had taken some fairly nasty hits and scrapes since his call for backup. He wasn't certain how much longer they could keep this up.

Suddenly, in the distance, he spotted a strange light approaching. It briefly dipped below the tree line, then quickly reemerged as its approach continued.

"Ace! look out!" Danger shouted from the roof top, just a bit too late to prevent his distracted leader from being snatched up Valve.

The merciless cyborg hurled the rabbit high above her head. Rev raced to catch him, but was quickly picked off by Valve's eye beams. They both came crashing to the ground and stayed there. An almost permeable silence followed.

"Well, it seems that you're all alone now, duck." Twin remarked, breaking the silence. "Care to save yourself some unnecessary pain and suffering by simply surrendering now?"

"You say that like it's a real option." Danger replied.

Spending the rest of his existence frozen and locked inside a cryopod, did not seem very appealing. He would just have to stall for time and hope that help arrived soon.

"I'm afraid that your robot will just have to come up here and get me." He continued, quacking away half a second before Valve's hand came crashing into the spot he'd just been standing.

He continued quacking from spot to spot to avoid attacks while spouting various taunts. He knew Valve was getting closer to hitting him with each attempt, but managed to maintain his bravado.

"Hey, I think your robot might be malfunctioning!" He called out, narrowly avoiding yet another of Valve's attacks by quacking to a new location. "It can't even hit a simple..."

Before he could complete his sentence, Valve's hand abruptly came plowing into him at double the normal speed. The crushing force behind the impact left him dazed and barely conscious.

"Tell me something Gwyneth," Valve said as she held him down. "Are you absolutely certain that a dead body won't preserve as well as a live one?" She asked.

With that, what looked like a blazing pink fireball suddenly sent her crashing to the ground and skidding along on her back with enough force to dig a trench. This fireball, was Lexi.

After viscously tackling Valve to remove her from Danger, Lexi proceeded to thrash the downed cyborg like a raging beast.

The blows were savage and merciless. The energy surrounding Lexi flared wildly. Metal fragments flew everywhere. Valve attempted to fight back, only to have the arm severed just below the forearm. The entire scene was simply unreal.

The beating continued and didn't stop till Lex had worn herself out, leaving Valve looking like a mangled piece of scrap metal from the waist up. Lastly, she raised the battered cyborg to eye level, looking directly into Valve's only functioning eye to deliver one final message.

"**_Stay...Away...From My Danger_**." She menaced in a slow and dangerous voice, her breathing still heavy with exertion.

She then allowed Valve drop, the energy surrounding her body slowly fading as she at last calmed down a bit. Upon regaining her breath completely, her eyes again found Danger. She promptly rushed to his side, practically attaching herself. Her embrace aggravated his injuries, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Watch the arm Lex." Danger winced, now fully alert.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I missed you so much! I didn't know what to do when you were gone! It was like a part of me was missing! I couldn't stand it! Please don't ever leave me again Danger." Lex pleaded, practically in tears by the end.

Danger was taken aback by Lexi's intense display of emotion. He had questioned whether or not she had feelings for him before, but had never truly taken the idea seriously. Now that she had so clearly stated those feelings, he wasn't sure what to do or say. He settled on simply putting his arm around her as means of comforting the distraught rabbit.

"Relax Lex, I'm right here. Not going anywhere." He said. She buried her face in his chest.

While all this was going on, Twin was attempting to slip away unnoticed. But before he/she could make it more than a few feet, 'he' found 'himself' encased in some form of gel.

"Not so fast pal." Tech said. "You're going in right along with your friend over there." He said as he walked over to Twin and holstered the gel gun he had just used. "Assuming she lives that long." He added with a quick glance at Valve.

"You'll pay for this coyote." Twin said.

"Only if I try to separate those two." Tech replied, nodding his head in Danger and Lexi's direction.

With that, he was off to pick up the pieces.

(A.N) Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to get this chapter right. Hopefully it was worth your wait.

This isn't the end by the way. Still a few things left to be resolved.

On a separate note, anyone who wishes to use the characters made for this story, can feel free to do so. So long as they mention my name of course. Mentioning the fact that I'm funky fresh dancing machine is entirely optional.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Strange, yet somehow right. That's what it had felt like holding Lexi.

It was different from when he'd carried her back to the tower. Different from that little incident inside the elevator even.

Knowing Lexi's feelings for him had caused Danger to question his own feelings. And though he wasn't about to rush out and start buying curtains, he had been forced to admit that there was something there. And it was this realization which lead to the deflated feeling he experienced when learning the truth behind Lexi's sudden burst of emotion.

He now sat alone in the tower's lounge area, his arm in a sling. The room was dimly lit, providing ideal conditions for sulking.

He sat there feeling like a fool for even thinking that someone in their right mind would actually be interested in him.

He thought about what it would've been like if Lexi's feelings for him hadn't been brought on by some stupid ray.

He thought about his history with Lexi. The banter they exchanged, the smiles she had given him. The time they had shared their pre-Loonatics history with each other. The times they had saved each other's necks. How he would've felt if anything had actually happened to her.

He thought about how awkward things between them would be from now on. How foolish he had been to drop his guard enough to end up feeling like this.

He stood and walked to the window, sighing as he looked upon the darkened city below. His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open. The reflection in the glass told him it was Lexi who had entered. She stood there in silence for a moment after the door had closed behind her.

"Back to normal I see." Danger said, not bothering to turn around.

"More or less." Lex said as she took a few steps into the room.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to put this messy little incident behind you then." Danger said.

"No." Lex said as she shook her head at bit. "I won't."

"You won't?" Danger asked as he turned to face her. "You mean you're not embarrassed about what happened?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little embarrassed." Lex said as she drew closer in a somewhat shy manner. "But I can't forget the way I felt when I did and said all those things. And I don't think I want to."

"You mean, you really do like me? Even without the ray?" Danger asked, barely containing the smile that threatened to erupt.

"Well, yeah...I do." Lex said, looking away shyly. "And...there's something I've been wanting to do since this whole thing started." She said in a progressively lower tone.

"And that is?" Danger asked, leaning in a bit closer to hear.

Lexi quickly kissed the side of his face, then made a swift exit, leaving Danger with a stunned expression. He held a hand to the side of his face as it slowly turned to a smile. Life was about to become just a bit more interesting.

The End.

(Final Note) Now that the story is over, I'd like to take a moment to reflect on a bit of its history.

I first started writing this the day that the second episode of Loonatics premiered. The first chapter took me months to complete. Everything from chapter two down to the third quarter of chapter eight took less than a weak to finish. Then I suddenly got stuck. Months later, I decided to go ahead and start posting chapters. I figured that my desire not to disappoint the readers, combined with the reviews themselves would be enough incentive to help me finish. And sure enough, it was. So I'd like to thank all my reviewers.

Nightcrawler4ever, who later became Silence and Shadows. Shark and Jessi the Fangirl, my two returning reviewers. Qk, Black Oracle, Triple E, Androclez, my beta reader. ruthc93, xquisttexabie, warprince2000, and any new reviewers that may come along after this chapter is already posted.

Oh, and one more thing. For those of you concerned with what became of Valve, worry not. Tech was able to salvage her brain and put her back together. All be it in a much less formidable package. She's currently carrying out a prison sentence in the same facility as Twin.


End file.
